Assassination Attempt of Hahli
The Assassination Attempt of Hahli was conducted by Surina and Celite at the beginning of Arc 2 in order to gain control over Ga-Koro politics. Prelude Surina always felt that Hahli did not deserve to be the Akiri of Ga-Koro. One day she met Celite and found out that the Turaga had malicious thoughts about Hahli as well. The two decided to work together. Summary They met at Surina's place and conceived a plan to assassinate Hahli and make Celite the new leader of Ga-Koro. Surina got the idea of using her ex boyfriend Viima as a pawn in their plans and thus the two went to Le-Koro in search of the Le-Matoran. They found and convinced Viima to join them, but did not tell him of the assassination plan. In Ga-Koro Surina drugged Viima using a mixture of chemicals not meant for consumption. They told Viima to go and kill Hahli, which he proceeded to do, but failed due to intervention by the Ga-Koro Guard. Faced with the danger of being exposed, Surina panicked and shot an arrow with her bow at one of the guards, making things worse to herself. She ran off with Celite. Capture Surina and Celite met up in Ko-Koro, where they hired Tivanu to protect them. The group got into conflict with the released Viima and Khervos, who were tracking down the criminals. Tivanu fought and beat the two Matoran, after which the group went on the run again. A Vortixx working for Ga-Koro managed to stop and capture Surina and Celite, however. Tivanu, understanding that his own freedom was also at stake, let his clients be taken. The Trial Surina and Celite were tried in Ga-Koro. Despite the possibility of a more lenient punishment to Surina, the Ga-Matoran acted so disrespectfully in court that Hahli ended up giving her the death penalty. Celite, on the other hand, got merely a long prison sentence. Aftermath Surina's death penalty was put to action by sending her out to sea on a small boat with limited supplies, while Celite was put into prison. It was assumed that Surina was dead, but after months of being at sea, Surina managed to return to the island against all odds. Her plans at revenge were quickly dwarfted though, as she was captured and executed in Ga-Koro. Involved Characters *Hahli *Surina *Celite *Viima *Khervos *Tivanu *Leah The Final Verdict by Tyler Durden Hahli fought the urge to bite down on her lip, or display some other sign of external nervousness; the jury had united as one and the defendants were ruined before the eyes of those watching from the village and in front of their peers. Surina, once an accepted if slightly off-base member of Ga-Koran society, had shown her true colors before the audience, and despite her last-second truthfulness there was no sympathy for the aged Turaga sitting beside her. The whole court held its collective breath as Hahli's mind raced through legal precedent and through the books on law and punishment she had spent the last three months reading. Her whole body was focused on remembering, on figuring something out, and then she looked at the two who had sought to end her life. Then she pictured two more beings who had committed such an atrocity with the last village leader: Ketan and Anthyn. She stopped looking at the two defendants as a Matoran or a Turaga. Now that she pictured the Daedra and realized the crimes that wretched group had committed were perfectly symmetrical with the crimes these two had committed, the words came a lot easier. "Ga-Koro has always been a village that has been tough, but fair. Under review of evidence and the transcripts I've already attained from firsthand interviews with the defendants, it's clear to me that Turaga Celite, though being an integral part of starting the conspiracy off, is only technically guilty of a couple of the crimes the defendants have been found guilty of. Coupled with her status as Turaga and taking her age into account, the court sentences her to eighty years in prison with the possibility of parole after fifteen." The jury looked to Hahli in surprise, but already the Akiri had hardened; her moment of mercy was so quick and fleeting it was as if it had never come at all. "Matoran Surina, on the other hand, is guilty of literally every crime this court has discussed today, plus one or two more that we will not try her for. That is her leniency. Taking into account her attitude in this court today, witness testimony, and a professional psychiatric evaluation, it is my belief that if given the chance to return to society, or even to a prison, she would still pose a latent threat to stability of Koro function as a whole. With that in mind, she is sentenced to death. This court is now ajourned sine die." She stood up; the sound of her chair scooting backwards on the floor was the only real noise in the sudden dead silence of the court. With a composed nod, a wave, and a single second's worth of eye contact with Leah, she exited through the same door she came in and began to walk down the hall. Hahli made it all of about four steps before she put her forehead against the wall and began to sob. Trivia *This was the first assassination attempt of the BZPRPG 2013 arc. *Although originally meant to be less malicious, Surina's personality was heavily shaped by occurings of this event. External links *The Final Verdict Category:Events Category:Ga-Koro Category:2013 Arc Category:Akiri